


狮蛇合战

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 排球人打魁地奇啦！哐哐哐（拳击铃）斯莱特林打格兰芬多啦！哐哐哐      及川彻打牛岛若利啦！（？）他俩谁赢——而且是我和小姐妹掷骰子决定的，是天意
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	狮蛇合战

迫不及待地，鲸鲸子兔兔子打开收音机，收听今日的霍格沃兹魁地奇学院杯频道。  
“heyheyhey！——欢迎大家观看今天的魁地奇学院杯！”  
“欢迎大家。包括收听听众，欢迎。”  
“今天对战的队伍是——！锵锵！这两支！格兰芬多and——斯莱特林！赤苇，是非常经典的搭配呢！”  
“木兔前辈……经典这词用的太不合适了，看台正在嘘我们……‘谁要和黑心蛇组搭配啊’‘准备好被击败吧，大而无当的狮头们’——收到的来稿这样说呢。”赤苇京治的声音继续道，“那么事不宜迟，有请两队选手——木兔前辈，请公布分组名单。”  
“开始了，真好，你侬我侬组合。”鲸鲸子星星眼。  
“有请——斯莱特林级长——及川彻带领的斯莱特林！格兰芬多级长——牛岛若利带领的格兰芬多！喔吼！两位队长一马当先冲出候战区！已经在看台区展开精彩的速度竞拼！非常精彩，但是先生们现在必须停下来，否则当作违反比赛条例两院各扣十分。顺便一说飞得好！及川彻牛岛若利！我本人不代表学校十分欣赏这种风格。”木兔光太郎。  
“斯莱特林队员：守门员黑尾铁朗，击球手二口坚治、大将优，追球手及川彻、佐久早圣臣、宫侑，找球手菅原孝支。”赤苇京治声音平淡。  
“格兰芬多队员：守门员西谷夕，击球手天童觉、灰羽列夫，追球手牛岛若利、影山飞雄、东峰旭，找球手日向翔阳！老天，格兰芬多今年大换血呢！赤苇，你能想象吗？一年级的找球手！”  
鲸鲸子：“好家伙，斯莱特林全是细高挑坏男人，格兰芬多哈哈哈哈横看成岭侧成峰，远近高低各不同。我要从格兰芬多叛变了。”  
兔兔子：“？？虽然很高兴多了一位来投奔的蛇院校友，但说身高太过分了喂。”  
鲸鲸子：“对不起我是恶毒女人。”挨打了。  
“听比赛吧听比赛吧呜呜呜我闭嘴。”  
“比起这个，木兔前辈，我收到了新的魔法投稿：为什么格兰芬多功勋追球手木兔光太郎坐在播报区。木兔前辈，这个字体很眼熟，好像是您自己……”  
“哈哈哈问得好！”  
“可是前辈我说……算了。”  
“这是格兰芬多下给斯莱特林的战书！及川彻的斯莱特林，如果没有我木兔光太郎，今天斯莱特林不会输吧？不会输吧？”  
“难以置信，木兔前辈居然学会了挑衅招数，是最近和月岛同学待多了吗？啊，场上及川前辈——竖起了中指。投稿又增加了呢，木兔前辈，请不要打开吼叫信……完了说晚了对不起各位听众，请关闭自己的听觉十秒钟让我处理播放事故——哔滋啦——吱——”  
兔兔子：“这通讯费交的值，小俩口捧哏逗哏你侬我侬的。”  
鲸鲸子：“唔唔唔伍呜。”（我要聋了）  
兔兔子：“嗯。”（并没有听懂）  
“哔——好，”赤苇优美的声音终于再次响起，“那么，预祝两队成绩斐然！赛出风格，赛出水平！鬼飞球升空！比赛开始！”  
“heyheyhey！冲吧战士们！”不得不说木兔的打气吼叫非常有感染力。  
鲸鲸子兔兔子也一起欢呼起来。  
“要不要来赌一下谁赢？一个月份的黄油啤酒。”鲸鲸子建议。  
“当然。”兔兔子同意。  
然后两人异口同声：“斯莱特林！”  
兔兔子：“？？？真的就叛变过来了？”  
鲸鲸子：“呜呜呜，但是，但是，那是及及啊，我是及妈诶。”  
“懂了，你lsp了。”  
“呜呜呜。算了算了，学姐把斯莱特林让给你。希望我们可爱的小太阳不会让我输掉底裤。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“朋友们，比赛开端就十分激烈！”木兔嗓子里好像装了个放大咒，“斯莱特林全员经验老道的高年级学员比格兰芬多几位新晋一年级三年级配合好得很多！好样的西谷！格兰芬多坚实的盾牌！斯莱特林及川彻用光一样的速度再次抢到了球，老天这家伙脑子里大概没有相撞自己也会受伤这个概念，冲锋手！哦什么？抱歉我估计错了，他把球传给了佐久早圣臣，他只是个中转手。”  
“我们知道以蛇为爱宠的斯莱特林，战斗风格也以狡黠的战术出名，即使是木兔前辈也会被骗到。”  
“在场上我就不会被骗到了！嘿！干得漂亮列夫！首次登场的一年级！把游走球打进了及川彻怀里！好家伙，吃惊吧及川！颤抖吧及川！”  
“游走球被抛给二口坚治，鬼飞球现在正在牛岛若利和佐久早圣臣以及宫侑三个人之间来回争夺。老实说牛若处境不妙，斯莱特林喜欢用两个追球手缠上对方，他们把这叫做——‘绞杀’！斯莱特林宫侑得到了球！西谷西谷！哦——很好。斯莱特林加十分，祝贺宫侑，本场第一次得分，也是本次学院杯的第一个进球，非常漂亮，我想我们的校园报记者已经把他记了下来。”  
“再说那颗消失的飞贼！斯莱特林派出的找球手是菅原孝支！他已经连续两年参加魁地奇学院杯，是斯莱特林取胜的利器，让我们看看今年斯莱特林能否在他的助力下三连冠？老天他的飞行像精灵一样，他出生就生活在扫把上吗？”  
“游走球再次击中了选手！哦！那看上去太疼了，大将优这一击可谓毫不手软，可怜的东峰旭同学。但是他十分坚韧，和西谷配合默契，抵挡住了斯莱特林新的一轮‘绞杀’。现在是及川彻与牛岛若利的飞行锦标赛，我相信这两个人飞行速度可以比拟麻瓜世界任何飞行器了，好让他俩先飞着，只要鬼飞球在他们手里，剩下的球员就可以先玩游走球了。木兔前辈，请继续播报金色飞贼战况。”  
“好的赤苇！还记得我最看好的一年级吗！一年级！你能想象这是一年级吗？如果说菅原孝支的飞行灵敏度是刻苦钻研来的，那么日向翔阳！听听他的名字里就有一个‘翔’字，他大概天生属于天空！哦这速度！连菅原都要避让！如果……好吧抱歉，他撞了看台区……他有点，你们知道，新生的小乌鸦虽然是鸟类但是有点笨。”  
“鬼飞球的归属已经角逐成功，当我们以为斯莱特林放弃自己的校训开始走单打独斗的骑士路线时——及川彻把牛若带进了场边栏栅下面，他们再出现的时候——佐久早圣臣拿到了球。好样的，狡黠的斯莱特林，格兰芬多记住这次教训，为什么要轻视战术呢？斯莱特林加十分。西谷夕已经足够努力了，我们看到刚才鬼飞球离场，他帮助同伴拦下了很多次游走球。一年级影山飞雄十分可惜，这无疑是个聪明的一年级，想从佐久早手里拿回球，却被追上来的及川彻引走。再重复一次，单打独斗不是斯莱特林的风格，格兰芬多应该把球手的力量集中一些，优秀的一年级们或许有些过于不服管教了。”  
“听到了吗牛岛若利东峰旭？要让黑尾那般无所事事在天上玩倒吊人把戏吗？赤苇的点评已经连续三年被评选为全校魁地奇现场评析最有帮助奖，多听听他的建议吧！”  
“非常感谢，木兔前辈。喔！激烈的游走球攻击！列夫摔下了扫把！格兰芬多退场一人！但是格兰芬多并不能算是毫无所获！列夫更像是帮助天童觉掩护牛岛若利成功与东峰旭汇合，很好，这个一年级开始时表现并不算优质，没有看出他们最有力的两位重炮手被斯莱特林分割掉了，刚才是受了谁的指点呢？好吧那不重要了，格兰芬多加十分！黑尾被恐怖的两位力量型选手围攻！”  
“格兰芬多追平！”木兔和赤苇突然异口同声了，收音机里也传来了巨大的欢呼：  
“格兰芬多！格兰芬多！格兰芬多！”  
“黑尾？兄弟？还好吧？哇太可怕了刚才那一幕，东峰的爆发力一瞬间可以匹敌向来以怪力著称的牛若了。喂喂，有谁还记得魁地奇是个比拼飞行操控力的游戏？这两头狮子打球完全靠蛮力诶！”  
“金色飞贼突然出现！后方紧追不舍的是——菅原孝支！哦！日向翔阳确实有一手，这个奇怪的飞行方向打乱了菅原的阵脚，影山飞雄也在帮助他引开菅原……影山飞雄！两条线路行进！他还拦截了正在回防的斯莱特林追球手！漂亮！一场比赛就能让这两位一年级成长，不知道下一场面对格兰芬多的赫奇帕奇会不会吃力万分。”  
“金色飞贼再一次消失了！太可惜了，我以为刚才菅原可以结束这场战斗了，日向也跟着消失了，让我们再看看鬼飞球——宫侑和佐久早圣臣配合总是这样默契，天童觉被绞杀！格兰芬多减员成了五个人！拜——托！左翼右翼都危险！大将优游走球攻击西谷，及川彻投球——斯莱特林加十分！欢呼吧斯莱特林！格兰芬多木兔光太郎心服口服！”  
“斯莱特林这一阶段消灭了两个负责骚扰的击球手，还进了一球。在菅原孝支和日向翔阳的较量下可以看到日向还需要同伴的帮助，斯莱特林可谓形势非常好。现在球员们除了守门员黑尾全员列队绕场飞行示威，哦！他们是在围绕着黑尾庆贺，黑尾也十分受用。现在我想起来，黑尾和列夫关系其实不错，看来刚才列夫是得到了他的错误信息指引，斯莱特林用两个十分球换取了格兰芬多两个击球手和一个十分！不愧是蛇蝎心肠的及川彻前辈带领的斯莱特林，为格兰芬多灰羽列夫默哀。”  
“‘滚开混蛋川，不要向赫奇帕奇观战区抛媚眼了’，我们不想在赛场上提观众的名字，我只能说这是匿名人士来稿。”  
“女士们先生们，播报员将不再接收类似争吵‘格兰芬多是牛岛若利在练新兵，斯莱特林赢得不光彩’之类的稿件，学院大厅新开通的论坛功能为你们提供服务。现在让我们回到场上。有谁看到金色飞贼了吗？”  
“当然，金色飞贼一直在我的视线里。”  
“当然，但是不能包括您，木兔前辈，您不是今天的赛手。”  
“是的赤苇，非常可惜。我们看到场上出现了胶着，我一直非常喜爱和西谷同学谈话，他的乐观蓬勃的精神经常鼓舞全体格兰芬多，现在他一个人把斯莱特林密集的鬼飞球攻击拦得密不透风，我可以说这大概是他比赛生涯里最艰难也最精彩的一次表现，好兄弟！”  
“格兰芬多陷入颓势但牛岛若利似乎并没有慌乱，准确说他一直不太有什么表情，这让我们开始期待格兰芬多还有奇招没有用出。”  
“格兰芬多当然有奇招，赤苇，我们的日向和影山。”  
“很好，那么我们拭目以待。哦等等场上又有变故。这算是犯规了，格兰芬多罚球。”  
“朋友们！东峰旭试图突围，我们得承认体力和身型的人各有别，他把斯莱特林的击球手二口坚治撞下了场。格兰芬多再失一个追球手，斯莱特林却还有6个人，伙计们，过于暴力了，我们玩的不是橄榄球。翔阳加油啊，格兰芬多陷入危局！”  
“斯莱特林派出宫侑罚球。我们看到——精准！每次我上场面对他时都要畏惧这个选手的专注力。然而就像木兔前辈说的那样，西谷是个了不起的男人，斯莱特林点球结束，西谷这次可以说是格兰芬多最大的功臣。木兔前辈，您应该请他吃饭。”  
“好的好的但是我们还没输呢！看看金色飞贼！又是菅原追着飞贼出现在场地，甚至都很难说是不是他把球赶回来的，在这个节骨眼上，天，我要是格兰芬多球员我已经开始紧张了。听说当年他没有进拉文克劳主动选了斯莱特林，可怕的战术家斯莱特林。然后——格兰芬多影山飞雄有了动作！好样的小飞雄，他顶住了菅原的心理战，他拿到了鬼飞球！从及川手里！斯莱特林及川彻！得了及川，他还是小孩儿，看心理年龄你比他还小，你不会为他打乱安排吧？没错就是这样，冷静下来。”  
“格兰芬多也没能得分，抢球是一环，传球是一环，可以说没有在击球手的格兰芬多，牛岛若利表现得足够漂亮了，他牢牢地控制着球，然后击出。但是就像之前说的他没进球，黑尾也是位强劲的守门员。”  
“顽强不屈的猫！好样的黑尾兄弟！比分斯莱特林对格兰芬多，30:20！翔阳加油啊！”  
“或许我觉得再给翔阳施加压力是不对的，木兔前辈，他还只是个一年级，菅原却目前发挥自如。”  
“没错，赤苇，你说得对。听见了吗翔阳？牛若肯让你上场已经说明你的优秀了，不急不躁，慢慢来！”  
“等等！等等——来不及让他慢慢来了！”  
“哦——天！金色飞贼回来了！看来菅原解决了翔阳好像新发明的魔法一样的飞行方式带来的困扰，金色飞贼离他的手只有——十公分？赤苇？五公分？十公分？飞贼！太折磨人人了！！翔阳？你从哪里冒出来的？朋友们就像我说的，这个孩子飞行起来就好像用镜子反射的阳光一样迅捷！他从另一侧想要插入！然而——？哦！菅原更胜一筹！！”  
“场上队员都停下来了动作，大概准备看两位找球手的英姿再比拼。不过他们是不是在休息谁又说得清楚，斯莱特林及川前辈别再吓唬影山了，你看上去像准备吃了炸毛奶猫的蛇，这当然不算犯规但你不想我念一封刚送来的匿名信吧？”  
“飞贼和菅原，现在像麻瓜的箭一样，或者说像在板壁间弹跳的球的速度一样，在飞，我的望远镜倍数不太够了，赤苇我想我需要一副新的，因为显然未来翔阳的速度更难以捕捉。”  
“同意，木兔前辈。菅原！在减速！停下来了！木兔前辈？！怎么样了？”  
“朋友们！观众以及听众朋友们！菅原孝支！斯莱特林的功勋找球手！捉到了飞贼！他正一脸笑容地向我们飞过来，老天看看这个男人，维纳斯在他脸上亲了一口吗？斯莱特林获得一百五十分！尽情欢呼吧斯莱特林！学院杯第一场比赛结束！最终比分180:20！别灰心格兰芬多，你们已经拥有了更好的一年级！预祝下次有更好的成绩！我是木兔光太郎！”  
“我是赤苇京治！”  
“下场比赛再见！”  
“我是鲸鲸子！”听完广播鲸鲸子也喊道。  
兔兔子惊讶地看着她：“………我是兔兔子。”  
“下场比赛我还要听！！！！！”  
“当然，我们交足了这个赛季的钱。学姐，啤酒。”  
“可恶！模糊不了重点！走走，喝酒去，庆贺我可爱的及川彻赢下第一场学院杯！但是斯莱特林别得意，翔阳和影山不会让你们轻易三连冠的！”  
“不是已经叛变来了吗？哈哈哈还是放不下格兰芬多呀！”  
“呜呜呜一个月的黄油啤酒，我为什么不是富婆——”


End file.
